Leafpool
Leafpool is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and four white paws. History [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :She is a medicine cat apprentice, training under Cinderpelt. She is nothing like her sister; she is quiet and reserved, while Squirrelpaw is boisterous and annoying. :She intercepted Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw just before they went to meet the other four cats who would go on the journey. She gave them traveling herbs for the journey. :She was with Cinderpelt when she recieved the Fire and tiger prophecy, which was the first prophecy she had ever seen recieved. Moonrise :At the end of Moonrise, she is captured by Twolegs while trying to figure out where Cloudtail, Brightheart and Mistyfoot went. She later finds out that Sasha, the rogue mother of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, was also captured. When Squirrelflight returns from the journey, she has a dream where Spottedleaf shows her where Leafpool is trapped, and she rescues her and the other cats. While Leafpool is trapped, she becomes friends with a kittypet named Cody, who stays with ThunderClan for a while after escaping the Twoleg trap. Dawn :She saved the RiverClan apprentice Reedpaw from drowning. After the four Clans have arrived at their new home by the lake, Leafpool gets a prophecy from StarClan that says: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. Starlight :She was given her full medicine cat name in Starlight. Also in Starlight, Leafpool finds the Moonpool, the equivalent of the Moonstone in the new territory, and it is there that Leafpool is given her full name. She maintains a close relationship with Spottedleaf, and sometimes speaks with Feathertail too. Though she is horrified to learn that her friend, Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, does not believe in StarClan, Leafpool is still loyal to her and has not revealed Mothwing's secret to any cat. She also falls in love with Crowfeather, a WindClan cat. Leafpool is given her warrior name "Leafpool" because she was the one who found the Moonpool in the Clan's new home. Twilight :Leafpool is shy and mostly quiet in the first books in The New Prophecy; however, when her mentor Cinderpelt dies in Twilight, she becomes more outgoing, and more snappish, like Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. She is also the official ThunderClan medicine cat, since Cinderpelt was killed by a badger in the badger attack. In Twilight, Leafpool is distracted by her love for Crowfeather (going to give Firestar a nettle seed instead of poppy seeds, trying to get rid of Mousefur's ticks with yarrow), and she eventually decides to run away with him. After hearing from Midnight the badger as they journey away from the Clans' territory, she decides that she can't leave them to be torn apart by badgers and returns. Leafpool is devastated when she watches Cinderpelt die in the nursery by Sorreltail's side, and she's upset that Cinderpelt knew of her oncoming death, but had never told Leafpool. She thinks that if Cinderpelt had told her, she would have been forced to stay and could possibly have saved Cinderpelt's life. Cinderpelt confesses that she could never have forced Leafpool to do such a thing. Sunset :Leafpool has a special connection with StarClan, and in a dream in Sunset, StarClan tells her that she will walk a path that only a few medicine cats have walked before. It is revealed in Secrets of the Clans that this means she will face a destiny unlike any medicine cat before her. In Sunset, Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang reveal to her that Leafpool was to stumble on a path few medicine cats have walked on, but the cats of StarClan could not reveal her future. Also, Leafpool sees that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were destined to be together, and that Brambleclaw would keep ThunderClan safe. After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Leafpool is also in a play written by Victoria Holmes entitled: "After Sunset: We Need to Talk". In this play, it explains that Crowfeather has found a mate in WindClan. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :In The Sight, she takes on Hollypaw as a medicine cat apprentice, but Hollypaw later finds that she'd rather be a warrior. Leafpool, along with Spottedleaf, want Jaypaw to be the medicine cat apprentice because of his abilities to communicate with StarClan and his other gifts. It is said that when Leafpool and Hollypaw touch noses when she is apprenticed, that there is a look of pain and sadness in Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's eyes, which confused Hollypaw, and it is still unknown why that is. A tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather still exists, which Jaypaw notices. Leafpool also seems unhappy with Nightcloud and Crowfeather's relationship. Dark River :She took care of Cinderpaw when she fell out of the Sky-oak and broke her leg. She and Jaypaw also went on a mission from Firestar to WindClan to ask if RiverClan had stolen any of their territory. Onestar becomes angry and sends them back to ThunderClan territory. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters